Microsoft Windows
Microsoft Windows is an operating system line launched by Microsoft in 1985. This would become the dominant operating system line on the majority of PCs. There are many versions of Windows all aimed at different markets, including Windows NT for the business market which is now any version of Professional Windows, Windows CE which is now Windows 10 on ARM (sort of) and Windows Mobile, Windows Server, and Windows IoT. Windows runs on computers, phones, tablets, and even has a specialised custom version for the Xbox One. History 1985-1995 After the release of MS-DOS 1 in 1981, Microsoft began looking towards a GUI future. They began developing Windows 1.01 (codenamed Interface Manager) for 4 years. Alpha and Beta versions launched in 1983-1984 before the release of Windows 1.01 itself. Small updates launched between 1985-87, the newest version of Windows 1.x being Windows 1.04, which had the new Microsoft Logo on its bootscreen. Windows 1 was not as popular as Windows is today, and tried to compete with Apple. It was more of a DOS extension. Windows 2 '''launched in 1987 succeeding Windows 1.04. The version added new windows, a different color scheme, and was an upgrade. Windows 2.01 (386), Windows 2.02 and Windows 2.03 were all Windows 2.0x versions. Windows/286 and Windows/386 were Windows 2, but an improved version optimized for a 286 or 386. The first version was Windows 2.01, a less known version. Windows 2.10/386 (or /286) launched in 1988, with Windows 2.11/386 (or /286) launching in 1989 and becoming the latest version of Windows 2. Windows 2.11 has very slight visual differences from Windows 2.03. After Windows 2.11 in 1989, Windows 3.0 launched in 1990. Windows 3.0 was a massive, massive step forward from Windows 2.11. Windows 3.0 replaced the heavily text based MS-DOS executive with a more graphical Program Manager. It supports 256 colors, and includes more games than just Reversi. It includes Solitaire and Minesweeper. These two games would remain until the release of Windows 8 in 2012. Reversi would be removed in Windows 3.1 with an internet version of it coming back in Windows XP/ME. As of 2019, the internet version is unsupported but you can play the old version in any VM of Windows 1.x, 2.xx or 3.0. Windows 3.x included an option for a screensaver, a wallpaper, and was easier to navigate. The next major step was Windows 3.1 in 1992 with the small Windows 3.11 update succeeding it in 1993. Windows 3.1's bootscreen was not glitchy like some Windows 1 or 2 PCs' bootscreens (but this was done by Windows 3.0's launch in 1990), and included a Windows Logo for the first time ever. In 1993, a new version of Windows arrived - Windows NT. The first version, 3.1, was fully 32-bit and paved the way for the successors NT 3.5 and 3.51 in 1994 and 1995. Windows NT included the NTFS File System. This system was an upgrade over FAT16 and FAT32. '''1995-2007 Windows 95 launched in 1995, and its NT counterpart, Windows NT 4.0, launched in 1996. Both of these versions launched on August 24 of their respective year. Both brought a brand new interface to replace the Program Manager of Windows 3.1/NT 3.51 and new wallpapers, and both revolutionized Windows. Originally, there was a planned Windows 96 in 1996, which was cancelled. It was internally 4.1, which would mean that NT 4.1 would have also existed, probably in 1997. The only build of the cancelled Windows 96 (codenamed Nashville) is 999. In Windows Nashville 4.10.999, there are button highlights, automatic icon selections, Athena PIM (mail agent), and references to Windows 96. In 1997, Windows NT 5.0 was being developed. Meanwhile, Microsoft's "Codename Memphis" was being developed since 1996, due for release in 1997. However, it was delayed until 1998, and launched as Windows 98. However, Windows 98 had many issues and even a limit on how long you could run the OS before it BSOD'd. This led to Windows 98 SE launching in 1999 and fixing many of these issues. Also in 1999, Windows NT 5.0 got a brand new name - Windows 2000 Professional, and the version launched in 2000. Notable changes from NT 4.0 are a graphical bootscreen replacing the Windows NT 4.0 blue screen-startup screen hybrid that had been in NT since 1993, the removal of OS Loader vx.x text while booting, a new loading bar at the bottom replacing the Windows NT x.x Workstation/Server/VGA mode, the merging of the VGA mode, Last Known Good Configuration menu and the Windows 95/98 Startup menu to make the Windows 2000 Startup Menu, providing many startup options. The menu in Windows 2000 includes: -Safe Mode -Safe Mode with Networking -Safe Mode with Command Prompt (most likely from Windows 95/98's option, but instead of DOS it launches Windows without the GUI and with the command prompt) -Enable Boot Logging -Enable VGA Mode -Last Known Good Configuration -Directory Services Restore Mode (This was Safe Mode, but loaded specifically for restoring Directory Services, and made ONLY for domain controllers) -Debugging Mode -Boot Normally Meanwhile, the next consumer version of Windows, codenamed Millennium, was being worked on. The new Operating System launched as Windows ME on September 14, 2000. This version was one of the most hated, as it had driver issues, glitches, a tendency to crash for absolutely no reason, and some of the new features of Windows ME were broken or would also crash the computer. However, the new features were a better Windows Media Player, Movie Maker, the OOBE, USB support and more. Despite this, many consumers bought Windows 2000 Professional even though 2000 was for businesses. After this, there were two teams working on two seperate Windows NT versions. This time, there was a difference. Windows Neptune, NT 5.5, was a HOME edition of Windows NT, for the first time. The other edition was Odyssey, successor to Windows 2000, meant for businesses. Both of these killed off the Win9x era. Odyssey's NT version was probably also 5.5, but it may have been 6.0. Only one build of Neptune ever leaked while Odyssey never did. Neptune build 5111 included the Welcome Screen, Activity Centers and more. Most likely, there was a build of Odyssey as well. They were eventually merged into Whistler, which would become XP and launch on October 25, 2001. After Windows XP, Microsoft intended for a small step-up release of Windows between XP and what we know as Windows 7 (Blackcomb). This was called Longhorn, and development had begun back in May 2001. The earliest build that is available of Longhorn is 3683, from September 2002. Microsoft began working on new features such as the DCE, first seen in a good form in build 3706, which allowed for transparency in windows, the taskbar, start menu and context menus and special window effects such as a spin effect. DCE was nullified after build 4001 of Longhorn (the first to feature a beta of the WinPE) however, but DCE was given new effects in later builds shown off at the WinHEC 2003 conference, including a flapping windows animation. DCE was intended to not use a lot of CPU and RAM power. Starting with Longhorn build 4029.lab06_n, Windows Aero was made. Windows Aero is the glass theme that made it into Vista, and Windows 7. In these early Longhorn M6 builds (4029.lab06_n-4033.idx01) there is a bug. However, build 4038 from August 2003 had the aero working. With build 4042, the next build, compiled in September and bringing a new theme, new wallpaper, attempting to make a fully working WinFS, and having opaque Aero and transparent Aero, Microsoft was adding too much too early and overloading the builds and making them unstable, one example being 4039 (August 24). It was clear Microsoft would not be able to launch the Longhorn operating system in its current state. Build 4051 showed what had happened - Microsoft was now attempting to fix an issue that was now bad. At PDC 2003, people not knowing Longhorn's development were awfully let down as the OS they expected had not launched. A pushback was made to 2004. As builds went on, DCE became DWM. Aero 2.0 was brought with Longhorn build 4074, shown off at WinHEC 2004. Aero stepped up this time including glass for the taskbar and sidebar, new animated Aero Stars, animated windows, and more. However, 4074 was far from being stable enough for it to be RTM. Icons appeared invisible in this build with Aero on, DWM had a green color that could only be changed via a patch, you couldn't make folders out of the box, and the build was not only unstable but not balanced. The x64 version of Longhorn 4074 couldn't have Aero, and was buggier and more stripped down than an x86 build would be. Microsoft began to test x64, to make sure they could balance it out, for the release they HOPED would occur in at least October 2004. Build 4083 was the build compiled for those testing purposes, however it was a failure, due to not having a working Windows Classic theme, missing applets for Control Panel, and solid colors for wallpapers. The build had a new wallpaper which couldn't be applied, and Safe Mode had some glitches. All M7/8 builds from 4083 onwards were super similar. 4084, succeeding 4083 shortly, applied the new wallpaper and made the sidebar appear by default again. However, it failed to fix the Windows Classic theme, Safe Mode, the Control Panel applets. 4085 was compiled from two labs, one being Lab07, but did very little either. 4088 was compiled soon but it too failed. 4089, which is not confirmed to exist, was potentially compiled to test Avalon. Eventually, in August, Microsoft knew they wouldn't be able to finish Longhorn in this state, nor would they be able to have it fixed for a October 2004/2005 release. They threw all they had, broken or not, into build 4093 on 19/08/2004. The build contained numerous Avalon apps, most broken or glitchy, and the build was very unstable. Development reset on the same day, with build 3790.1232 based on Windows Server 2003 SP1. Even though the reset had occurred, a developer made a pre-reset build based on the original Windows Server 2003 RC code in their own workstation in November 2004, build 4094. Not much is known about 4094 other than it's probably very similar to 4093, if not probably the exact same, and that it isn't a well-known Longhorn build due to being compiled by someone who wasn't following the current Longhorn development. Build 5001 was compiled soon, with Windows LH branding. Build 5048, the first build to be shared by Microsoft, was shown at WinHEC 2005. People were shocked by it's appearance, it looking a lot like Windows XP. Build 5048 changed many things however. It made a new version of Aero, however like with builds 4039 and 4042 from 2003, the transparency only applied to the windows' borders and title bars. Like 4042, two versions of Aero exist, a Metal version and a Glass version. Build 5112 succeeded the build. By this point, it was now known as Vista, with Jim Allchin stating that "it creates the right imagery for the new product capabilities and inspires the imagination with all the possibilities of what can be done with Windows—making people’s passions come alive." Windows Vista Beta 1 featured some changes and added new icons. Avalon and Indigo had entered Beta 1 as well, Avalon being the WPF that powered the new display panel in build 3683 and 4093, and some of the Avalon Apps in 4093 and the Avalon Movie Maker in 4089. WinFS was still being worked on but to a lesser extent, as it was clear WinFS wouldn't make it into Vista RTM. PDC 2005 came and went, and the Sidebar made its return in build 5219. PDC 2005 showed off new features like SuperFetch. 5219 upgraded Aero, making it now appear in the taskbar like it did in 4074. 5259, from very late 2005, added the new Start Orb, upgraded the Start menu, allowed for you to change Aero's color, and more. 2006 was the year. Build 5284 (vbl_core_gift) was made. It is the first build of Vista from 2006, compiled on January 3rd. Build 5308 came soon, and numerous builds stormed the scene, such as 5342, 5365, 5381 and eventually Beta 2 was made (build 5384). By this point, Microsoft knew where to go with the development of Vista. As Vista reached RC1 stage, it was becoming complete. XP icons were replaced with new ones. By build 5744, the RC2 build, most Vista icons were updated to their final versions. 2007-2014 Vista was ready and on January 30, 2007, Vista launched. However, due to incompatibility, driver issues, UAC being too aggressive, and general instability, Vista was hated. SP1 and SP2 launched over 2008 and 2009 but they didn't help users come back to Vista. The damage had been done. The Mojave Experiment was a so-called 'build of the next version of Windows' and was tested by users who hated Vista. At the end it was revealed Mojave was Vista. With Windows Vista declared a failure, Microsoft began work on the Blackcomb project. It was renamed to Vienna. It hit Beta in 2008 and was almost ready in the 2nd quarter of 2009. It launched on October 22, 2009. It introduced new features such as the Superbar but removed other features like the sidebar but kept gadgets. It fixed many issues with Vista and was popular just like XP and 95. The smartphone industry was rising in the 2010s mostly between 2010 and 2013. Microsoft wanted to create a new operating system, and redesign Windows like it had done with Vista, XP and 95. Development began in 2009 and 2010, with an early build, 7652 from the Windows 7-8 transition of development was shown to run on a phone. Windows 8 was made to run on tablets. Milestone 1's well known additions are a new task manager, automatic colors, a PDF reader and user tile on the taskbar. A Milestone 2-3 addition is the Aero without a driver. Developer Preview aka Milestone 3 added the new start menu, the lock screen and added the Metro UI. Microsoft Store was added but as a placeholder. By Consumer & Release Preview, the OS was finished and in the Pre-RTM releases, Aero and Gadgets were removed, and it launched on October 26, 2012. It was hated for being unfriendly to traditional mouse and keyboard users. There was no start button and you were forced to the start screen. In 2013, Windows 8.1 was released and fixed some issues and an update was launched to it in 2014. In April 2014, Windows XP ended support but a trick was found for updates until 2019. The Windows XP EOL led to people being unprotected as there were still many XP users. In October 2014 Microsoft began developing Windows 10 and releasing public builds. 2015-2019 Windows 10 development had been going on and in January 2015, Microsoft released the January Technical Preview. (Build 9926) This build included many changes but added Cortana. In April, a notable build 10074 was released. At this stage, dark mode was added but had to be enabled using the registry. This marked the beginning of a 4-year rise of dark mode lasting from 2015 to 2019. In July 2015, Windows 10 was completed as build 10240. It added the start menu, added better Dark mode and fixed lots of issues with Windows 8.x launching on July 29, 2015. However some people complained it was incomplete. Windows 10 version 1511 launched on November 12, 2015 and people described it as the true release of Windows 10 because it had launched on most platforms too, and added back features RTM removed. In January 2016, Microsoft axed Windows 8's original 2012 version due to its low usage numbers. Windows 8.1, 7 and 10 were the go-to versions from there. In August 2016, Microsoft released a large update called the Anniversary Update. The update added a dark mode toggle so you didn't have to use the registry, redesigned some aspects of the OS, and added multiple new features. The start menu also changed. In April 2017, Windows Vista end of support occurred. However, most people didn't care and some even were happy that the OS was no longer supported as they hated it. On that same day Windows 10 received the Creators Update, also known as version 1703, which added Paint 3D, creators features, Game Mode and more. In October 2017 Microsoft launched Windows 10 version 1709, the Fall Creators Update. This update added elements of Fluent design and more. In 2018, Microsoft launched the April 2018 update (version 1803) which included features like Timeline, more Fluent design, the Acrylic effect and more. It was followed by the October 2018 Update on October 2, 2018 which had dark theme improvements, a clipboard, the Your Phone app and notepad changes. However a nasty file deletion bug led to the update being pulled from Windows Update, the Update assistant and the Media Creation tool. This was fixed but another bug occurred with drivers and then another subsequent bug occurred delaying the stable update by 1 month, 11 days in total until its re-release on November 13, 2018. 2019 was a up and down year for Microsoft. In February 2019, Microsoft released build 18836, the first build of Windows 10 version 2004. This was a new schedule. The May 2019 Update was planned to launch in April, but was pushed back. The update included a new light theme, cleaner Start Menu, new wallpaper, and more. In April 2019, Windows XP and Embedded POSReady 2009 users received the last ever updates to the Windows XP-based operating system(s). In the 3rd and 4th quarters of 2019, Windows had more ups and downs. The November 2019 update was launched as a more bug-fix service pack style update and included minor features like new search. However, bugs struck Windows 10. The start menu broke, then Cortana and Search had issues, KB4512941 slowed systems to screeching halts, then BSOD errors, Edge breaking, and VMware, a popular virtualization software, had issues running Version 14 on version 1903 which also transferred to insider preview builds of 1909 compiled around Sep-Oct 2019. In 2019, Microsoft announced Windows 10 X, a new version designed for the Surface Pro X. 2020-2026 In January 2020, Microsoft resumed production of the next Windows 10 update with build 19541. On January 14, 2020, Microsoft officially ended support for Windows 7 regular editions. Windows Embedded POSReady 7 continued getting updates until 2021. Companies using Windows 7 can pay for ESUs extending support until January 10, 2023, when Windows 8.1 will also end support. Throughout late January 2020, Windows Longhorn builds leaked, including Windows Longhorn build 4042.main and Windows Longhorn build 5001. Gallery Category:Operating Systems